<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easier said than done by Moonfallthefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644756">Easier said than done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfallthefox/pseuds/Moonfallthefox'>Moonfallthefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfallthefox/pseuds/Moonfallthefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson tries to take Enrico fox hunting for the first time. He has no idea what he's doing. <br/>Fluff, cutesy crap, I had an idea and ran with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Anderson/Enrico Maxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning fog rolled through the dim morning, swirling through the headlights as Anderson drove. A sleepy Enrico was flopped in the passenger seat, clutching his coffee. To his dismay, Alex had insisted he absolutely must wear the breeches and coat, and Anderson himself had somehow squeezed into the customary attire as well, tan breeches hugging his huge frame. He'd carefully braided Enrico's long hair, and pinned it out of the way in something resembling a bun. </p><p>When they arrived, turning up the drive to a stone barn area absolutely teeming with horses and men, shouting to one another in the cool air. Hounds milled around them, tails wagging as they waited to be turned out.</p><p>The huntsmaster wore a bright red coat impossible to miss even in thick fog. He knew Anderson well, and they were greeted warmly by the man, an older fellow with greying hair and kind eyes.<br/>He held the reins of two massive horses. One shining grey, the other a deep red, with wild eyes. That one Alex knew well, the great beast was his favorite to ride despite her explosive temperament.<br/>Maxwell seemed slightly apprehensive around the beasts.<br/>"Here, take his reins like this." Anderson gently guided his fingers into place before taking hold of the mare and leading her to where the others were gathering. Sheepishly Enrico followed, the grey gelding walking quietly behind him. <br/>After going over how to mount, they were ready, the red mare Basila prancing beneath Anderson and the grey gelding eyeing them both like they were beneath him.</p><p>The huntsmaster shouted, starting the hunt. The hounds streamed through the gate onto the open fields, baying loudly. <br/>"Let him go, Enrico. He knows whae he's doin." <br/>Basila snorted, stepping sideways as Alex held her to the rear of the group. He normally allowed her to join the huntsmaster at the front, but today Enrico was here, and he never had ridden a horse before.<br/>Despite his inexperience the archbishop was putting in a valiant effort, gripping the mane of the grey horse with a vice hold as they trotted. He looked a bit pale, but was overall doing fairly well.<br/>The hounds burst into a round of renewed baying, and Alex felt the mare burst to life beneath him. Mud spattered up along her belly and legs and all the way up to his boots and breeches as she surged into a gallop.<br/>He heard Enrico squeal in terror as his gelding did the same, but it was too late, Basila was gripping the bit between her teeth and Anderson was only a passenger. Her hooves thundered over muddy earth, flinging muck everywhere, including over the grey gelding and his poor boyfriend, who was bravely trying to keep up.</p><p>Then the fox streaked out across an open field, burning red in the fog. <br/>His heart leapt into his throat. The only thing between them and a victorious hunt was a low stone wall. The huntsmaster was already over it, in hot pursuit of the dogs and the fox. <br/>One by one the group cleared the wall. All he could do was shout for Enrico to hold on and hope he didn't go flying, because there was no stopping now.</p><p>Basila leapt it, landing with a grunt and snorting as she pressed on after the fox. He looked back in time to see the grey follow in what must have been the most pathetic jump on earth, but Enrico stayed on. He was white as a sheet, covered in mud, but he was still on.<br/>This was turning out to be a disaster. He'd never come with Anderson again, he thought. <br/>Much to his amazement though the sight of their quarry seemed to breathe new life into Maxwell, and he pressed his gelding to come up alongside Anderson and the red mare. <br/>She flattened her ears at him.</p><p>A gunshot rang out in the distance, the hounds reaching fever pitch.<br/>The fox had fallen. </p><p>He pulled the mare up, his heart racing. He could see it, lying in the mud surrounded by dogs. Enrico saw it too, and he grinned, despite the mud and his aching thighs, the terror replaced with a powerful surge of pride.<br/>"We actually got it!"<br/>He seemed oblivious to the fact they ran at the rear the whole ride, and Alex wasn't going to remind him of it. As they walked back, their horses steaming faintly in the cold, he chattered on about doing it again. <br/>Anderson would like that, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get home. Sex ensues.</p><p>Bruising fetish, anal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to the vacation house they were staying at was filled with the enthusiastic chatter of Enrico, for whom apparently the adrenaline had canceled out his fears, and wanted to go again. It probably helped that Anderson had convinced the huntsmaster to give him the pelt of the fox later, to give Enrico.<br/>
By the time they pulled up though, Maxwell's muscles were tightening up, and he groaned when he stepped out. Anderson had no such problem, but he moved up behind him, "Yer just stiff."<br/>
Even covered in mud, those breeches clung to his ass, in a way Anderson struggled to look away from and made his own feel uncomfortably tight. Inside, he guided him to the large tub upstairs, filling it with water while Enrico stripped.<br/>
Anderson couldn't help but stare, his lover was a beautiful man, lean and strong, his body was something Anderson was never going to get enough of.<br/>
He stripped too. The muddy breeches clung to his legs. The bathwater was warm, inviting as the Paladin slid into it alongside Enrico, washing his back.</p><p>They relaxed in companiable silence for a while, until Anderson decided to dry off. He stood there for a moment while Enrico got out. Much to his absolute pleasure, the rough ride had left Enrico covered in purplish bruises that scattered over his pale skin on his thighs and ass.<br/>
He noticed them too, and complained, "Oh look at this, seriously! I won't sit right for a week!"<br/>
Anderson laughed, "Yes, but ye look so absolutely delightful like thae, Rico."</p><p>"You're ridiculous, you know. Are you ever not horny?"<br/>
"Nae. Always." It was an inconvenient side effect of regeneration.  The way his body was in constant overdrive made him an extremely sexual being. That had caused more than a few embarrassing incidents when he was trying to hold on to his celibacy, but now, he just drove Enrico nuts. Taking his hand, Anderson gently pulled his lover to the bed, pressing him down on his stomach beneath Anderson's huge frame, bent over the edge of the bed.<br/>
Running a hand up his thigh, he dug into the bruises slightly with his fingers. The Yelp that followed made his blood boil to his cock. Anderson loved Maxwell, of course. But there was something primal in him that the bruises set off, a need to claim him.<br/>
The Paladin trailed kisses down Enrico's neck and shoulders, eliciting moans from him. Producing a bottle of lubricant he poured the cool liquid over Enrico's exposed pucker, rumbling lustily as he slipped a finger into him.<br/>
Maxwell moaned low, pressing back onto his finger, against his cock where it lay pressed against his ass. He probed deeper, adding a second finger. Up to his knuckles inside him, Anderson crooked his fingers and ran across his prostate.</p><p>"Oh! God! Alex!!" He moaned, "I need you inside me!" </p><p>Anderson slipped his fingers out,  stroking his thick shaft as he positioned himself, then pushed in. Enrico was so so tight, heat surrounded Anderson and made him groan with pleasure.<br/>
He started to move, angling to brush the underside of his cock over his partner's sweet spot.<br/>
"Alex! There!" He cried, and Alex sped up, digging hard into the purple marks on his ass with both hands.<br/>
It hurt, but in exactly the way he knew Enrico liked, and it wasn't long before both were sweating and moaning incoherently,both chasing climax with desperation.</p><p>Enrico went first, spasming under Anderson and tightening up around him so hard he couldn't stand it and unloaded into him.<br/>
They stayed that way for a moment, breathing hard, before Anderson bent down to kiss him as he pulled out.<br/>
They both needed another bath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>